1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to food storage devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to insulated food storage devices. With even more particularity, the present invention pertains to insulated housing for transporting storable food storage containers.
2. Prior Art
There exist in today's fast paced and mobile society the need for an easily carried portable device for transporting food stuff that allows for maintaining the temperature and freshness of the food items. It is to this purpose that the present invention is directed.
The present invention does not maintain the temperature of food items by introduction of ice or a heat source, as is commonly known in the art for "coolers." The present invention is directed at maintaining the temperature of the food items by preventing absorption of the ambient heat of the food items, by providing a sealable container layered with an insulating material to prevent heat loss.
It is also a purpose of the present invention to provide for an insulating housing assembly that can carry multiple food containers for different food items, but still can be easily carried or transported. To this effect the present invention provides for the stackability of individual containers within the housing assembly to facilitate transportation of different foods while economizing the space requirements of the housing assembly.
Thermally insulated metal containers, commonly known as thermos or vacuum bottles, are commonly known in the art. U.S. Pat., Ser. No. 5,153,977 entitled method for making double walled insulating metal container which discloses a method for making a thermos bottle; the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,977 teaches a method for manufacturing a vacuum sealed insulating container without substantial defects and by an automated process. The above referenced U.S. Patent does not directly address the needs as outlined in the previous paragraphs for a stackable, easily portable device for carrying food stuff. It should be noted that the above referenced U.S. Patent utilizes a hollow vacuous space for providing insulation in the container formed by the patented process. The present invention does not utilize an air gap to provide insulation, but rather an insulative material is housed between opposing layers to prevent heat absorption by the environment.